


Home

by Supersoda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like coming home after a long day of work to the love of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Standing quietly together in the kitchen after long exhausting days, leaning into each other for support, breathing in the smell of home, fingers carding through hair and stroking down spines, until they feel like they can relax and smile again

“I’m home” Pyrrha called out hanging up her coat and kicking off her shoes.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Jaune was still in his work clothes and looked like he was trying to grade a mountain out papers. She placed a kiss on top of his head on her way to the sink to grab a glass of water.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I let Weiss talk me into working for her family company”

“Rough day?” he asked

“Like you wouldn’t believe, back to back meetings, difficult clients, I didn’t even have time to eat lunch.”

She sighed and took her hair out of its bun. “Your day any better?”

He chuckled and came to join her at the sink

“I wish, Ozpin announced more budget cuts”

“Jaune, I’m so sorry. Can’t the school do anything to get more funding?”

“I wish but it’s hopeless”

She hated seeing Jaune looking so defeated, he cared so much about the kids he taught but the school board didn’t seem to care.

She pulled him into an embrace she knew he needed just as much as she did. They leaned into each other and just breathed. It was long days like these that just being together, even if it was just standing in their tiny kitchen, was enough to make the outside world disappear.

Jaune absent mindedly played with her auburn hair while she breathed in the faint hint of his aftershave. They stood there until Jaune, finally relaxed, slowly pulled away planting a soft kiss on her brow. Pyrrha couldn’t imagine a better place to be.

“You know” she said, beginning to loosen Jaune’s tie, “if you’re still tense, I can think of one thing that would help” Jaune smiled

“Sounds like a plan, you go head, I’m just gonna clean up these papers and I’ll be right there” Pyrrha pulled away and headed towards the bedroom thinking how good it was to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but I feel we could all use this after the Vol 3 finale. I might add a second chapter of what happens next. Depends on my work load with school.


End file.
